


Us Against The World

by celticdreamz



Series: CapHill Week Oct, 2014 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not some damsel in distress you protect. If you ever need backup, I should be your first choice, not your last. It's us against the world. Got it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> Third Entry for CapHill Week at Tumblr.com
> 
> October 20 2014, Monday  
> Major Theme: “Us Against the World" by Coldplay.  
> Minor Theme: Travels

_"SHIELD. Hydra. It all goes."_

_"He's right."_

Her words had surprised the hell out of him, but he had other things to worry about: Bucky, the carriers, taking out a threat he'd thought had long been dead and buried. Her quiet, stoic support had meant a lot to him. She'd backed him when he'd needed it most.

And at the Triskelion, she was the voice in his ear, giving him intel before he even knew he needed it. She had not just watched his six, but Sam's too. That hadn't been the first time she'd been the voice in his ear, but it had nearly been the last.

_"... But, Steve."_

It had been the first time he'd ever heard her say his name, and it'd sounded damn good. It reminded him of another time, back when he'd made a date to take a beautiful woman dancing. But there'd been no time to do anything more than take a deep breath and pray.

"... Steve? Steve…!" He could still hear her voice over the comm. 

"I'm here." But his voice sounded dull and foggy, even to him.

"No, you're not," she admonished.

Then, suddenly, he was on the bank of the Potomac and someone was giving him mouth-to-mouth, but that wasn't what it was. He inhaled sharply and craned his neck back, expecting to feel ground beneath his head, not pillows. Bright blue eyes stared into his with a look that was both teasing and sympathetic.

"Maria…"

"You checked out on me."

She was tucked between his side and the back of the couch, her hand smoothing over the fabric of his t-shirt. The distinctive sounds of a baseball game filtered through the TV speakers.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said sheepishly, but tried not to grin when he noticed the slight blush in her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it," she answered. "At least you didn't check out in front of the entire World Security Council. Been there, done that."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What were you saying…?"

"I was asking if you'd heard anything more on Barnes."

"No. Natasha's been trying to find him through her contacts, but their intel is from before he showed up in DC."

"I'm sorry, Steve." Again, her hand smoothed over his chest in a reassuring gesture. "You'll find him."

"I'm still hoping he'll come in, himself. I've all but taken up sky writing to let him know where I am."

She sighed. "I know. Maybe tomorrow we could go kick over some rocks in your old Brooklyn stomping grounds. He might not be there, but it's better than hanging around here and sending up smoke signals."

"'We' huh?" He flashed a teasing smile. 

"Well, someone's gotta watch your cute ass."

"One of these days, you're going to have to explain to me why you think that's my best feature."

"I wouldn't say _best_ , but certainly in the top three."

God, that smirk. It was teasing and mischievous, and it made the front of his jeans feel about three sizes too tight. His lips turned upwards at her teasing.

"Finally getting used to being my girl?"

"Something like that," she answered, but then turned serious. "As long as you remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm not some damsel in distress you protect. If you ever need backup, I should be your first choice, not your last. It's us against the world. Got it?"

"Understood." A slow smile crossed his lips as he slid his fingers around the back of her neck. He gently pulled her close, but before he kissed her, he murmured a single word. "Commander."


End file.
